The present invention relates to a device for introducing cold air into a room comprising a housing having side walls and a room-side cover plate with outlets.
Devices for introducing fresh air into rooms are known and are widespread. In most cases these are complete ventilation systems, ceiling or wall outlets having, on the one hand, a swirl outlet or the like and having, on the other hand, a connector nozzle, in particular to a tunnel box, for an air duct.
Such systems are suitable for introducing fresh air, in particular from outside, into rooms, specifically with the aid of fans or the like. In this case, the air is conducted over long routes and is hardly cooled during the process. This means that it is largely passed on just as it is taken in from outside.
If the temperature in a room is to be changed, in particular cooled, it is necessary to install a unit in a ventilation system, which unit provides an appropriate cooling. For such requirements, in most cases a complex air-conditioning plant is fitted or refrigeration units are installed which are operated using special refrigerants, in particular using environmentally damaging or not easily disposable refrigerants (CHC).
For smaller rooms, an air-conditioning plant means a great financial outlay and a great amount of work, which is often greatly disproportionate to the benefit achieved. A plant using special refrigerants should be avoided nowadays for reasons of environmental protection. Moreover, in both devices, in most cases extensive constructional modifications have t be undertaken.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the invention to design a device which, on the one hand, does not require extensive constructional modifications for installation and can easily be mounted almost anywhere and which, on the other hand, does not constitute a hazard to the environment, even in respect of later disposal.